Holy Lance Explosion Boy
Holy Lance Explosion Boy (聖槍爆裂ボーイ Seisou Bakuretsu Boy) è un Kagamine Len canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da rerulili e moja. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Elegant. Informazioni La versione presenti nel gioco è in realtà la versione Ecstasy. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Do you like stylish boys...? Come for the elegant song and dance, then stay for the best night of your life!"'' Liriche Giapponese=なんていうか大きな声で 言うことではないかもしれませんが 男女に備わったあれとそれ 正と乱とのいわばあれとそれ そんなこんなで起こる happening あっというまに僕の ending あやまって悩んで困ってしまって どうしよってなにもできない無情 0.02mm の壁がすげーもどかしくなって 真っ赤なsunshine すぐに入れたくなるのは君の性 いいじゃーんとかそんな気分で 迎えた君と僕そんなヘブンで あ、しまったって思ったって もう遅い Upside inside out. I defend you.　甘噛みyouの髪 いっさいがっさいは　愛で返事 I'm coming. You're coming. 待って　これって僕のせい？ 生でいいよって言った君のせい？ そして5分で終わるテストって シンピョウセイ欠けるもんだって しっかり刻まれた十字架に はりつけられた僕は切り捨てに なったって無理ってわかっているって どうしよってなにもできない 0.02mm の壁がすげーもどかしくなって 真っ青sunshine すぐに入れたくなるのは君の性 大丈夫とかそんな気分で 甲斐性もないこんな身分で 泣いたって怒ったって あとの祭り Maximum insert なう。 Are you ready?　愛撫ハニー　指噛み 聖槍爆裂ボーイ 愛が feeling. I've honey. You be coming. 遠い夏の思い出 君の長い髪が揺れる 待って　これって僕のせい？ 中に出してって言った君のせい？ そして5分で終わるテストって 絶対的二元論だって 十月十日ばかりの運命を 支配している僕は神様に なれないって無理ってわかっていて 結局何も解決してない 0.02mm の壁がすげーもどかしくなって 真っ白sunshine すぐに入れたくなるのは君の性 いいじゃーんとかそんな気分で 迎えた君と僕　そんなヘブンで あ、しまったって思ったって もう遅い Upside inside out. I defend you.　甘噛み　 you の髪 いっさいがっさいは 愛で返事 I'm coming. You're coming. Maximum insert なう。 Are you ready?　愛撫ハニー　指噛み 聖槍爆裂ボーイ 愛が feeling. I've honey. You be coming.|-|Romaji=nante iu ka ookina koe de iukoto de wa nai kamoshiremasen ga danjo ni sonawatta are to sore sei to ran to no iwaba are to sore sonna konna de okoru HAPPENING attoiu ma ni boku no ENDING ayamatte nayade komatte shimatte doushiyotte nani mo dekinai mujou rei ten rei ni MILLIMETER no kabe ga sugee modokashikunatte makka na SUNSHINE sugu ni ire takunaru no wa kimi no sei ii jaan toka sonna kibun de mukaeta kimi to boku sonna hebun de ah, shimattatte omottatte mou osoi Upside inside out. I defend you. amagami you no kami issai gassai wa ai de henji I’m coming. You’re coming. matte korette boku no sei? nama de ii yotte itta kimi no sei? soshite gofun de owaru TEST tte shinpyousei kakeru mon datte shikkari kizamareta juujika ni haritsukerareta boku wa kirisute ni nattatte muritte wakatteirutte doushiyotte nani mo dekinai rei ten rei ni MILLIMETER no kabe ga sugee nayamashikunatte massao sunshine sugu ni iretaku naru no wa boku no sei daijoubu toka sonna kibun de kaishou mo nai konna mibun de naitatte okottatte ato no matsuri Maximum insert nau. Are you ready?　aibu hanii yubi kami seisou bakuretsu BOY ai ga feeling. I’ve honey. You be coming. tooi natsu no omoide kimi no nagai kami ga yureru matte korette boku no sei? naka ni dashitette itta kimi no sei? soshite gofun de owaru TEST tte zettai teki nigenron datte totsuki tooka bakari no unmei wo shihai shite ru boku wa kamisama ni narenaitte muritte wakatteite kekkyoku nani mo kaiketsu shitenai rei ten rei ni mirimetooru no kabe ga sugee modokashikunatte masshiro SUNSHINE sugu ni iretaku naru no wa kimi no sei ii jaan toka sonna kibun de mukaeta kimi to boku sonna hebun de ah, shimattatte omottatte mou osoi Upside inside out. I defend you. amagami you no kami issai gassai wa ai de henji I’m coming. You‘re coming. Maximum insert nau. Are you ready?　aibu hanii yubi kami seisou bakuretsu BOY ai ga feeling. I’ve honey. You be coming.|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Saying things out loud Is probably not a good idea But the this and that boys and girls have Order and chaos, you know the deal Then before you know it, accidents happening Just like that, I reach my ending Apologize, agonize, now I'm in a tough spot Uh oh, that feeling of futility I just couldn't stand that 0.02 mm wall Bright red sunshine You want it in now, that's the way you are I mean, what's the big deal, right? A little heaven where you and I could meet Oops, now I've done it, you think But it's too late Upside, inside out I defend you.　Sweet nibbles, your hair flowing down This is it, give your all, love is the answer I'm coming　You're coming Wait, was this my fault? Or yours for saying we could unwrap? Finishing the test in five minutes Doesn't mean you won the race You've got your cross all carved and ready To nail me to and leave me For all the good it'll do There's nothing you can do I was just so worried about that 0.02 mm wall Pure blue sunshine You want it now, that's my fault Hey, it'll be okay, right? But you can't count on me You can cry and you can get upset But we're out of time Maximum　Insertion　Now Are you ready?　Stroking honey, nibbling fingertips Holy Lance Explosion Boy Love is feeling　I have honey　You'll be coming The memory of a distant summer Your long hair flowing Wait, was this my fault? Or yours saying I could stay inside? And a test that's done in five minutes Is just moral dualism For the next ten months and ten days I'm in control of our fate, but... I know I can't become a god So what good does it do to try? I just couldn't stand that 0.02 mm wall Bright white sunshine You want it now, that's the way you are I mean, what's the big deal, right? A little heaven where you and I could meet Oops, now I've done it, you think But it's too late Upside, inside out I defend you.　Sweet nibbles, your hair flowing down This is it, give it your all, love is the answer I'm coming　You're coming Maximum　Insertion　Now Are you ready?　Stroking honey, nibbling fingertips Holy Lance Explosion Boy Love is feeling　I have honey　You'll be coming Video 【鏡音レン】聖槍爆裂ボーイ【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità *I testi di questa canzone piuttosto esplicite ha causato il rilascio coreana del Project DIVA X di essere richiamato e rinominale.Korea Recalls New Hatsune Miku Title Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len